I Finally Found You
by Kagome55678
Summary: Our little miko isnt all that she seems to be. Why does she have this power and why does everyone know her? Found out here


**I Finally Found You**

**Chapter One**

A girl was running through town. Smiling like she had no care in the world. Her hair was raven, her skin was white and smooth, her eyes lighter then the day sky, her smile warming to the world, but her anger scared all.

She was running for fun as she darted between people. Though the people had umbrellas and raincoats hinting the girl that it was raining and that she was crazy. The girl loves the rain. She ran with a tanktop, shorts, and flipflops. Wearing no makeup or jewelry. Her hair was down and her smile getting brighter by the second.

The girl kept running for awhile until someone grabs her. She tries to get out of the man's grip and almost succeeds, but the man pulls her into an ally. The girl kept saying 'let go of me' to the man. The man started to fight with her, trying to pin her down. The girl wouldnt give in and fought back and as she brought him to his knees in cry for mercy, she leaves. She was still shaken up from the man. She didnt want to use her powers in public like that but the man wasnt giving her much choice, she was stronger with it anyways. It was her wings that she didnt want to show. Angel wings to be exact, but they werent only white, they had purple tips to them. Like they were dipped in paint. If only she knew what she had done.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Now at the T tower the Teen Titans were just hanging around when an alarm went off. Cyborg had just beaten Beast Boy at a video game for the millionth time, so there was no wining from him. Raven and Starfire are always ready as well as Robin. Robin checked what the alarm was. His eyes widen from which alarm it was. Starfire got the idea as well as Raven. Cyborg already knew so that left Beast Boy who didnt know what was going on. Robin starts to explain.

"It's the energy alarm. Someone out there has a lot of energy."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go check it out!" Beast Boy cheers.

"Beast Boy its not like that," Raven says. "Robin has been looking for someone for a long time now." Robin hides his excitment. Star, Cy, and BB lean in for more information. "I dont know all the details but you will know soon enough." BB turns into a puppy and looks at Robin with the puppy eyes for more information. Star smiles and say 'ok', and Cy pouts.

"So Robin," Star gets Robin's attention. "When do we get to meet this person?"

"Lets go find them!" BB cheers. They head out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The girl was now flying over the town instead of walking just incase someone else desides to fight her in an ally. She was looking down at the streets and saw a group of people about her age moving quickly. Three of them were flying and two more in vehicles. The one that caught her attention was the one on the motorcycle.

She flies down and grabs the one on the motorcycle. Robin starts to yell to Raven to catch his bike. The girl goes to the roof on a near by building. As she lets him go, she lands.

"Kagome!" Robin smiles and hugs her. She hugs him back. "Where in the world have you been?!" Kagome shrugs. She was about to explain when she felt something behind her. Kagome throws up a barier around her and Robin. Then she lets go of him and turns to the Titans.

"Kagome what are you doing here?!" Beast Boy asks excitedly. The other Teen Titans become confused. Beast Boy runs through the barier and gives Kagome a hug. "It's been such a long time!"

"Beast Boy what are you doing?!" Raven snaps. "How do you know her?!"

"Well one would hope to know there own twin sister!" Beast Boy yells back. Kagome laughs at him. "What?"

"Your actually as tall as me," Kagome laughs harder. Beast Boy laughs along with her. Robin was becoming impationt from all of this. "And it seems you havent figured out how to change your skintone."

"Well I can ask you now cant I?" Beast Boy says with a grin. "I was wondering why you werent green."

Robin starts to laugh lightly. He had just remembered the first time he had met Kagome. She had been a lighter green then Beast Boy but with the same power. Over time Kagome and Robin had trained together. Growing two things. Their strength and there bond. Kagome had told Robin about Beast Boy. And even though that he met Starfire and did have feelings for her, Starfire would never replace Kagome.

"I didnt know that you know Robin," Beast Boy starts to pout. "And I thought that you told me everything."

"I do tell you everything but this was when I was away," Kagome explains then sighs. "With my depression." Beast Boy's eyes go soft. "Though I guess that I wasnt really depressed for all that time." Robin tries to not to smile by the comment.

"Well we should probably head back to the tower," Cyborg comments. He was not one for mushy moments.

"Wait," Beast Boy starts. "Kagome can you still shapeshift?"

"Of course!" Kagome smirks. "But I can do people, too." Beast Boy pouts.

"Thats no fair! You have to show me how!"

"And read minds, have angel wings, and shot energy," Kagome goes on.

"Guys we should go to the tower!" Cyborg comes again.

"Ok then where is it?" Kagome asks. Beast Boy points to the T tower. She nods and grabs Robin. She then starts to vanish. "Meet you there!"

"Thats not fair!" Beast Boy wines. A mountain of crackers then fall on top of him.

"That is one way to put the meaning of 'Want some crackers with your wine,'" Raven laughs. The four Titans that were left then start to head back to the tower. Raven grabing Robin's bike.

Now back at the tower Kagome and Robin were talking and waiting for the others to get back.

"Now that I finally found you," Robin starts. "I have been wanting to do something with you."

"And that would be?" Kagome asks as Robin moves his face closer to her face. Then the door burst open. The two of them split apart quickly. Both blushing darkly.

"What were you two doing?" Beast Boy asks. Then both say 'nothing' at the same time. "It's hard to believe that when both of you are trying to hide blushing." Kagome sighs and looks at Beast Boy then turns into a puppy and runs over to him. She could have done any color she wanted but she had to choose light green. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy asks. Kagome barks at him. "Kagome?" Her fur started to change color, going from green to blue, red, black, white, yellow, and finally purple. "How in the world are you doing that?!" Kagome goes back to the couch where she was sitting and changes back.

"Someone is jealous," Kagome laughs. "It's not that hard once you figure it out." Beast Boy starts to put again and goes to sit down. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven follow after Beast Boy to the couch. "Hey BB, do you guys have video games?"

"Of course we have video games!" Cyborg smiles. "I bet I could beat you at racing!"

"Bring it on!" Kagome smirks at him. "Winner goes against Beast Boy." After that is said, Cyborg hooks up the game system and they start to race. Kagome won against Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin.

A month has past by now with Kagome there. Everyone had warmed up to her. Even Raven. It was when Raven saw Kagome reading 'Knight of the Black Rose'. They started to talk about the books and hit it off. Kagome had introdused the Titan to a game called 'SlinderMan' and Raven fell in love with it instantly. The game did scare Kagome but thats what she loves about it. Starfire was a little jealous of Kagome because of Robin, but that didnt stop Kagome from trying to make Starfire her friend. Kagome studied what planet and galaxy Starfire came from. All Kagome had to do to be friends with Cyborg was play video games with him. Robin and Beast Boy already knew her so she didnt have to do anything. Though Kagome has a secret. She isnt all that she seems to be. Starfire was the first to figure it out.

Kagome has been to the past. She was there before she had met Robin. Demons everywhere. Death lurking around. Evil with no end was always around Kagome. She didnt want to make Beast Boy worry about her adventures in the past. Kagome was sure that he would become over protective. She had to get it out to someone so Kagome told Starfire everything that had ever happened to her and made Starfire swear not to say a word to anyone. Starfire was confused at first on to why Kagome would tell her anything like this to begin with, but she did what any good friend would do with a secret. Starfire never even brought the subject up, knowing that if she did she would spill everything and she didnt want that to happen. Kagome was nothing but nice to everyone to make sure that they think that she is innocent and niive. Knowing something this intence was torcher for Starfire.

"Kagome!" Beast Boy yells while walking down the halls of the tower. "I need to talk to you so get your butt out here!" Kagome comes running up behind him silently. "Kagome come on!" Robin then comes out of his room to see what was going on. He looks at Beast Boy then sees Kagome with her finger to her mouth telling him not to tell of her whereabouts. "Robin, have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Robin shakes his head. "Man, and I was going to take her to get icecream." Kagome then tackles Beast Boy to the ground.

"What were you saying about icecream?" Kagome asks. By this point, the rest of the Titans were around.

"Something! Now will you get off of me!" Beast Boy laughs. Kagome laughs with him then gets off, helping him up. "I'm going to need a massage," he mumbles while rubbing his back. Kagome looks down at her watch to see the date and time. A bright smile appears on her lips. "Kagome are you ok?" She nods at him the runs to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asks. Kagome looks back to her and smiles brighter if possible. Starfire nods back with a small yet warm smile.

"Kagome!" Beast Boy yells. Kagome starts to run again and disappears through the door. Beast Boy starts to rant.

"Should we follow her out there?" Starfire suggests.

"No," Robin says. "She would just disappear." Beast Boy agrees with him and look at the date and time for himself.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot the best day ever!" Beast Boy exclaims. "I have to go!" The Titans that were left were confused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome ran into a video game store with money in hand and a bright smile on her face. The guys that were there saw her burst in and couldnt stop looking at her. Kagome was there for two reasons. One for a game for Beast Boy and two to see what system he doesnt have. There were a few systems that he didnt have, like the PS3, PS4, Wii, and Xbox 360. The one that he did have was the regular Xbox. Kagome 'tsk'ed at this. She had been reciving money from Sesshomaru. Hinting that he is the richest man in Japan.

At first, Kagome had refused it, but Sesshomaru had said that it was his way of being there with her. It had taken about two weeks for Kagome to except the money. Now she was going to spend it on her twin. In total, the money she had could by the whole town.

Thinking it over, Kagome desides that she is going to buy three systems and five games for each system just to start him off. She got the PS4, Wii, and Xbox 360 with the kinect.

"Are you ready to check out?" the store clurk asks. Kagome nods with a smile. "Are these for your boyfriend or you?"

"There for my twin brother," Kagome says cheerfully. "And I guess for me, too. He cant really handle the scary games like Dead Space."

"Oh really? Who is your twin anyways?" he asks. Kagome could feel the eyes of the guys in the store on her back.

"You wont believe me if I tell you," say sighs. "We use to look alike."

"No I'll believe you, beautiful," the clurk winks at her.

"His name is Beast Boy from the Teen Titans," Kagome smiles wider. The clurk smiles back at her.

"Prove it," he whispers.

"Told you, you wouldnt believe me," Kagome starts to pout then sombers up saying, "What do you want to see?"

"He is a shapeshifter that can only do animals so," he says. "turn into a green Kangaroo."

"Why a Kangaroo?" one of the guys asks. "Why not a wolf or a cat?" Many of the other guys picked wolf so that is what Kagome changed into with the same shade of green as Beast Boy.

She changes back and looks at the clurk. "Do you believe me now?"

"Not hardly. I have heard that his sister has angel wings with purple tips," he smiles. "But I doubt that you have that." Kagome smirks at him and unfurls her wings but leaving them at her side so she doesnt knock anything over. "OK. Now I believe you."

"I have to go," Kagome starts. "Beast Boy is going to be in this area in a minute and he'll see me."

"Is it a gift?" the clurk asks as Kagome nods to him. "Birthday?"

"In three days," Kagome smiles as she heads out the door.

"Whats your name?" he asks.

"Kagome, and yours?" Kagome stops by the door.

"Daniel," He says as he grabs a piece of paper and writes something down. "Heres my number, we should hang sometime." Kagome goes back to the counter and takes the paper. She takes a paper out and writes down hers.

"If I dont answer, I might be fighting or playing video games," Kagome smiles more and disappears with systems and games in hand. The guys that were there ran to Daniel asking for Kagome's number. One almost grabbed the number from his hands. "Fuck off!" Daniel snaps.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Beast Boy had ran into an anime shop. Looking for the next books in Black Cat for her. Well until he saw a poster and pillow of Kaito from Vocaloid. Kagome had been talking on and on about Kaito. To the point of annoying Robin. She had finally stop when he asked.

But then Beast Boy saw a poster of Rin and Len Kagamine. Thinking it over, he was going to get the pillow of Kaito and the poster of Rin and Len. When Beast Boy got to the counter he saw a Dvd box set of Vampire Knight. It was the first season, too. Looking at the prices and how much money he had he has just enough for all of them. Thanks to his part-time job.

"Is this all?" the clurk asks.

"Yes it is," Beast Boy grins.

"Who is it for?"

"My twin sister," he starts. "She is a really big anime freak."

"I'm sure that she is going to be happy," the clurk smiles. "Is she cute?" the clurk, being a guy, asks.

"Dude, she's my sister! How would I know?" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Well do you have a picture of her?" the clurk asks. Beast Boy eyes him and pulls out a picture. "You two look nothing alike."

"We use to, but she went somewhere and found something to change her skin tone," Beast Boy explains. "Hey it was nice talking to you, but I have to go and wrap these for her."

"Birthday?"

"Yep!" Beast Boy smiles. "In three days!"

"Happy early birthday, dude," the clurk smiles.

"Hey whats your name?" Beast Boy asks.

"Its Inuyasha," he starts. "And you must be Beast Boy right?"

"Yep! Have you heard about me or something?"

"Who hasnt heard about you? Your a Teen Titan," Inuyasha smiles more. "And hey."

"Yea?"

"Whats your sisters name?"

"Her name is Kagome," Beast Boy says. "I havent seen her in a few years so i have to make it up to her." Inuyasha's eyes go wide. But luckily, Beast Boy was gone.

"Kagome is here?" Inuyasha's eyes start to tear up. He had an illution of human features to hide his hair color, eye color, and ears.

Kagome was the first one back at the tower. She had made a mad dash to her room. And now she had just finished wrapping the gifts.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next day it was about noon and someone knocks on the door. She goes to answer it sence the others were in their room including Beast Boy. Kagome opens the door.

"Hey is Beast Boy here?" the guy asks. He looks to be about Kagome's age, which is 16 soon to be 17. He has long black hair and blue eyes. Wearing ripped blue jeans that are baggy and a black shirt that has a skull on it.

"Yes he is," Kagome answers. "I'll go get him for you. Have a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable." the guy does as she says. Kagome goes to knock on Beast Boy's door when he starts to come out.

"Hey whats up?" Beast Boy asks her.

"Someone is here for you."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Kagome laughs. "I doubt that a girl would come here for you," she teases.

"Thats messed up, Kagome," Beast Boy pouts. They head back to the front where the guy is.

"I got him for you," Kagome says to the guy. Beast Boy look at him and smiles.

"Hey dude," Beast Boy says. "Here for some video games?"

"Yep," the guy answers.

"Oh hey, Kagome," Beast Boy starts. "This is Inuyasha." Beast Boy then looks at Inuyasha. "This is Kagome."

"Nice to met you, Inuyasha," Kagome smiles. She was starting to get tears in her eyes but was trying to hide it.

"The pleasure is mine, Kagome," Inuyasha smiles back. Cyborg then walks in the room. Beast Boy introduces Inuyasha and Cyborg. Kagome starts to walk out of the room and back to her room.

"Hey Kagome dont you want to play?" Cyborg asks. "I want to watch you play SlenderMan," he says with a grin.

"Why so you can scream like a little girl?" Kagome teases. "Game on." Inuyasha laughs quietly. They sit on the couch and Kagome starts to play SlenderMan. Beast Boy and Cyborg kept screaming and everytime they did, Kagome would pause the game so she could try to breathe. By them screaming, Robin, Starfire, and Raven had come out of their rooms and sat down to watch. Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing really hard from their screams.

"I think that they have had enough," Inuyasha whispers to Kagome.

"I agree," Kagome whispers back. The Teen Titans where shaking and not paying attention to anything. Then Kagome's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. "Hello?"

_"Hey," _Daniel says on the other side. _"Want to go somewhere?" _

"Sure," Kagome answers. The Titans have calmed down and now where staring at Kagome. "Where do you want to go?"

_"I was thinking we could go to the beach. Bring the Titans and whoever else along, too." _

"Cool," Kagome answers. "Are you going to come over here to get us?"

_"Yea," _Daniel starts. _"You're at the T tower right?"_

"Yes, so when will you be here?" Kagome asks.

_"Twenty minutes so you can get ready."_

"Sounds goods, see you then."

_"See you then."_

Kagome hangs up the phone and looks at everyone with a bright smile. "Get ready!"

"For what?" Starfire asks what was on everyones mind.

"We're going to the beach!" Kagome exclaims. "Daniel said that everyone can come and then some." Inuyasha smiles at this. "Inuyasha you should invite some people, too." Inuyasha nods to her and pulls out his phone and dials a number. Kagome didnt want to ezdrop but the one word or name was 'Koga'. A sting came to her eyes and she goes to her room again to get ready. After Inuyasha got off the phone with a few more people, Kagome comes out and goes over to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks getting his attention. "Are you wearing a cover?" Inuyasha's eyes go wide, but he nods in response. "Can I see what you really look like?" Inuyasha nods once more and takes down the illution. His ears go to the top of his head, his hair turns white, and his eyes drip to gold.

"Sorry I didnt tell you sooner, Kagome," Inuyasha sighs and looks down. Then he looks at her again and sees tears run down her face. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha starts to panic. Kagome doesnt answer him, instead she runs and throws her arms around his neck. "If it makes you feel any better, I invited Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga. They have all been dying to see you."

The door opens and the rest of the Titans come out. Kagome wouldnt let go of Inuyasha though. "What is going on?" Robin asks. Kagome could feel the heat of his glare to Inuyasha.

"A reunion of old friends," Inuyasha states. Kagome lets go of Inuyasha and wipes her tears away. A knock comes to the door. "Well I'll be right back," Inuyasha says then looks at Kagome. She nods to him and he disappears by her comand then she runs to the door. As she opens it she smiles and tears start to run down her face again.

"Kagome!" the people sing. The Titans gain a confused look to all of their faces. Kagome gets tackled to the ground. After a minute they get off of her and help her up.

"I cant believe my eyes," Kagome whispers.

"Believe it, beautiful," Koga says. "Hows my girl been?" Kagome smiles and hugs him. Then they go to sit on the couch waiting for Daniel and Inuyasha to show up. Inuyasha was the first to get there. All of them were talking, well everyone but Robin. A knock from the door comes again. Kagome walks to get the door.

"There you are," Kagome says. "We are all ready to go."

"Good," Daniel smiles. "Lets all get in then." He moves out of the way so Kagome could see the black limo. She gasps. "Do you like it?" Kagome nods. "Then lets go." Kagome waves to the others to come along. They all get in, though Robin lags behind the others. Then they started to talk. Kagome had wanted to sit by the window, meaning only one person could sit by her. Inuyasha, Robin, Koga, and Daniel all had a silent arguement on who would take the seat. Daniel had won it with glare that could rival Sesshomaru's. Robin was the first to back down, then Inuyasha, and finally Koga who put up a good fight.

Once they had gotten to the beach, Kagome was the first one to run out of the limo. Many people were stairing at her. Her outfit that she had on consisted of a pair fraied shorts and a bikini. The shorts are a blinding white and her bikini is black with one white heart on the left side of the top. In the limo she had worn a white shirt over it that said 'Come and get me.'

Kagome had found an empty spot that was at the border of the ocean though away from the waves. She started to lay out her towel when the others got to her. Daniel set up the umbrellas while the others layed their towels down. After they had set everything up, Kagome then took off her shorts as well as the others took off their over cloths.

"Last one to the water is a pickled egg!" Kagome laughs as she runs to the water without worning. The others began to run into the water. The last one in was Beast Boy.

Making sure that the others weren't paying any attention, Kagome goes under the water and turns into a dolphin. She swims for a minute and finds some other dolphins, then she calls to them to follow her. They do as she asks and they end up with the others. The dolphins jump into the air to catch others attention. Kagome jumps the highest and turns back to her original self.

"Thats where you went," Sango laughs. "Thanks for the show." The others laugh along side Sango. Kagome smiles at them and lets herself fall back into the water. One of the dolphins catch her right before she touches the water. Kagome smiles and pets the dolphin on the head.

The rest of the dolphins go up to the others and pick them up for a ride. Daniel stears his dolphin to Kagome. They start to talk for a minute when Kagome sees some little kids looking at them and pointing with a smile.

"One moment, Daniel," Kagome says then does a combination of yips. More dolphins show up and move over to the kids. The parents look over to them and say 'thank you' to Kagome. After a minute of silence from Kagome, she looks over to Daniel. "We should do a bon fire."

"That was out of the blue," Daniel smiles. "I like your idea though." Kagome smiles back at him and gets off of the dolphin. "What are you doing?"

"Something," Kagome answers quickly and unravles her wings. She shoots up into the air, then she slowly comes back down so that it was like she was standing on the water. Daniel smiles more.

"You dont care if I came along for a flight, right?" Daniel asks.

"No need to ask," Kagome winks. Daniel unravles his own wings and jumps off the dolphin. "Your wings are amazing!" Kagome gasps. Inuyasha and Koga hear that line from Kagome and look towards her and Daniel. Both growl quietly at Daniel but smile at Kagome.

"Well those two are having fun," Raven states as the rest nod in agreement.

"That's what has always been special about Kagome," Beast Boy starts. "She has alway been able to be herself and everyone around her naturally loves her. As a friend or even more." Kagome and Daniel start to play a game of tag as they dart through the sky.

"BB!" Kagome shouts. "Get on the shore and we can get eachother!" Beast Boy nods and everyone goes on the shore as Kagome and Daniel land, putting their wings away. Kagome runs to Koga and tags him. "Your it!" Koga smiles and runs after Starfire. "Oh and by the way, there is no flying!" Starfire pouts at Kagome but keeps running. Koga eventually tags Starfire and she goes for Beast Boy.

"Ah! Starfire! Thats not fair!" Beast Boy yells as he tries to run away. Though Starfire catches him and dances with victory. Beast Boy laughs and runs after Cyborg. This goes on through everyone until Inuyasha gets Robin. Robin had already known who he would go after from the start and what made it easier was that she was right next to him.

Robin then starts to chase Kagome around the beach and finally tags her. Though as he tags her they both fall and Robin lands on top of her. Technically it was Kagome fault because she wasnt looking in front of her and instead she was looking at Robin. Once they finally fell, Kagome landed on her back and Robin had ended up kissing her. He quickly got off of her and helped her up. He couldnt look at her but he knew that she was blushing badly.

"S-sorry, Kagome," Robin says. "My fault." Kagome laughs lightly and looks around to find everone looking at them. Her blush become ten times darker and she looks down.

"Well you dont see that everyday," Beast Boy teases.

"Which part?" Sango laughs.

"Both," Cyborg smiles and everyone laughs except for Kagome and Robin.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Today was the big day and Robin had already gotten a gift for Kagome and one for Beast Boy. Same with Starfire, Raven, Koga, Daniel, Sango, Miroku, Cyborg, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Robin had already figured out how he was going to give it to her and didnt want anyone around when she got it. He was going to tell her that he got her something but only give Beast Boy his present at the party. Starfire had asked Robin if they could have party and he willingly said yes. That wasnt much of a surprise to her though.

Starfire knew from when Kagome had first got here that she had lost Robin. She never really had Robin to begin with anyways. Though today was the party and the decorations were of Slender Man and Vocaloid. Beast Boy wanted to make it special for Kagome and him and sence they still liked almost the same things it was easy.

Everyone had helped put everything together and Beast Boy even brought Kagome breakfast in bed this morning and on the tray was a small box as her first present. It was a pair of dimond earrings from Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at this and put them on. Everyone went out of the room when Kagome had finished her breakfast so she could get dressed.

She put on a wavy black dress with a pair of black heals. Another present from Sesshomaru. Now that she was ready, she goes out of her room and into the livingroom where the party was going to be. She had no idea what was going on but right now she was too happy to care. She had Beast Boy's presents that she got for him in her arms and put them on the present table. There was already a lot of presents on there and there was an even amout for both Beast Boy and Kagome.

Once everyone got to the tower, the party began. The songs where ranged from the 90's to now and Kagome knew every song. The others laughed as Kagome got stuck into a song.

"So how are you liking th party so for, Kagome?" Beast Boy asks.

"Its awesome, BB! But why did you go this far for all of this?" Kagome questions.

"Because its our first birthday together in years!" Beast Boy answers. "And I wanted to make it special for you."

"Aww," Kagome says as she hugs him. "You're the best brother a girl could wish for." Beast Boy hugs back with a smile.

"Lets go open our presents," Beast Boy says as he lets go of her. Kagome nods and the both go over to the present table.

"Present time!" Inuyasha says as he sees Kagome and Beast Boy walk over to the table. The others go and surround the table. "So who wants to go first?"

"I think that Beast Boy should," Kagome says quickly with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha nods and hands Beast Boy his first gift. Its from Kagome and one of the packs of games that she got. Beast Boy opens it and becomes confused.

"But we dont have a Wii," Beast Boy says and Kagome hands him another present. He opens that one and smiles brightly again. "Oh my gosh!" Beast Boy shreaks. The others smile and high five Kagome.

"I get to play them too though," Kagome laughs. Then Inuyasha hands her a present. The present is from Starfire. Kagome unwraps it and smiles. It was a cook book from Starfire's planet. "I've been wondering how to make some of the food there," Kagome smiles and hugs Starfire thanking her.

Inuyasha then hands Beast Boy another present, it being from Robin. Beast Boy opens it and finds two stearing wheel controllers for the PS4. Again he becomes confused thanks Robin anyways. Then it was Kagome's turn again and the present was from Beast Boy. Kagome opens it and unrolls it. She almost screams and tackles Beast Boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome yells as she hugs Beast Boy.

"I knew that you would like it," Beast Boy says trying to breath. Kagome then gets off of him and helps him up. Kagome then grabs one of Beast Boy's presents that she got for him. He opens it and laughs. It was the PS4. "Now I know why Robin got those two controllers," he laughs and hugs Kagome lightly.

"Here, Kagome," Raven says as she hands Kagome the present that she got her. It was all three books of Once Dead, Twice Shy. Kagome smiles and hugs Raven telling her thank you. "Its a really good book series." Kaogme nods to her and watches Beast Boy open another present from Cyborg. It was a gift card to the arcade. Beast Boy high fives Cyborg with a smile.

Inuyasha hands Kagome a present thats from him. She opens it and her eyes go wide. It was the Shikon Jewel on a chain. She puts on and hugs Inuyasha tightly. Then she lets go and Beast Boy gets his pack of PS4 games. They open the rest of the presents and Beast Boy ends up with the , Xbox 360 kinect and games, a poster of Tekken, and a guitar for the Wii and Guitar Hero three. Kagome ends up with two tickets to see Catching Fire, a Kaito pillow, two tickets to see Vocaliod in concert, a new bow with arrows, a bibi gun, and a Hatsune Miko cosplay outfit.

Now it was time for cake. They sang happy birthday and eat the cake. It being red velvet with vanella icing. After that the othe went home and Robin stoll Kagome away to a room that he had made without the others knowing.

"So I guess you're wondering why I brought her here," Robin says nervously. Kagome nods and looks at him straight in the eyes. "Here." Robin hands her a small box. "I hope that you like it." Kagome slowly opens it and she smiles up at Robin.

"I love it, Robin," Kagome kisses him on the cheak then turns around to have him help her put it on. Once Robin clips it, Kagome turns back to face him. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Kagome," Robin says and Kagome hugs him. He hugs her back and looks at her. "Kagome," he starts and she looks at him. "dont hate me for this, ok?" Kagome nods to him. Robin lowers his face to hers and lightly kisses her. Kagome's eyes flutter shut and she kisses him back.


End file.
